I'm Trap
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Di meja makan hanya ada Isogai dan dua Asano. AsaIsoAsa.


**I'm Trap**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **AsaIsoAsa**

 **Asano Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma x Asano Gakuhou**

 **Warning: Yaoi, pwp, OOC, typo(s), lemon nanggung, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh yang berpostur paling pendek sekaligus paling kurus dalam ruangan itu menyendok makanan yang disajikan untuknya dengan payah. Tangan tidak berhenti gemetar—bukan, tapi sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bokongnya yang menduduki kursi bergerak-gerak gelisah. Punggung sesekali membungkuk dan hampir membuat wajahnya masuk ke piring.

"Guhh—" Setetes keringat jatuh menodai meja kaca. Sendok dalam genggaman jari terlepas. Bunyi benturan yang ditimbulkan tidak cukup untuk mengusik kesenangan dua pria lain yang tengah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. "—c-cukup," Desahnya terbata.

Napas tersenggal. Terasa panas. Riak bening menggantung di pelulpuk mata. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Jantung memompa lebih cepat. Detakannya berdebum seakan hendak melompat keluar. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Isogai menyerah. Piring di meja ia singkirkan. Badan menelungkup bertumpu pada permukaan meja. Tangan mencengkram erat pinggirannya.

"Sudah kenyang?" Suara berat khas pria dewasa menginterupsi. Wajah yang ditampilkan terlihat tenang. Senyum ramah diberikan untuk membuat kesan baik. Jika dilihat sekilas memang demikian. Padahal tidak. Lihat saja kaki panjang tanpa alasnya memangkas jarak dengan si anak didik. Mengadakan kontak fisik dengan tidak senonoh. Menekandan menggesek area tengah selangkangan tanpa tahu malu.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Suara lain—tidak begitu berat—ikut menimpali. Wajahnya tidak kalah tenang dengan sang ayah. Namun sayang, senyuman yang ditampilkan meninggalkan kesan jahat pada dirinya. Badannya sedikit miring menghadap ke arah Isogai. Kepala bertopang pada sebelah tangan yang menumpu pada meja. Telihat wajar. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, tangan satunya menghilang di balik kaus kuning yang dikenakan Isogai.

"K-kalian—ahhh!" Isogai membenturkan kepalanya frustasi sekaligus malu. Merasa tak punya harga diri karena mendesah-desah di hadapan makhluk yang memiliki gender sama sepertinya. Laki-laki. Terakhir kali mengecek, dirinya bukan homo. Apalagi _bitch_. Ia masih suka perempuan meski belum punya gebetan dan diam-diam mengagumi dua sosok Asano berwajah rupawan bak Dewa Yunani. Apakah itu terdengar menyimpang? Isogai angkat bahu tak peduli.

Telapak tangan hangat menangkup sebelah pipi merah Isogai. Tindakan bodohnya beberapa saat lalu terhenti seketika. Kelopak mata mengerjap tak fokus, menjatuhkan butiran bening tanpa disadarinya.

"Hhh?"

Tidak menunggu lama Gakushuu pun menundukkan kepalanya. Meraup bibir merah yang tak henti digigit oleh pemiliknya. Membimbing lengan Isogai agar melingkari bahunya. Tangannya sendiri merengkuh pinggang yang terasa pas dalam kukungannya. Sementara Gakuhou hanya mengulas senyum miring.

Setiap hisapan, lumatan dan gigitan Gakushuu membuat Isogai maduk. Sensasi yang baru pertama dirasakan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mencengkram pundak Gakushuu dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

Gakushuu menyeringai dalam cumbuannya. Libidonya naik. Menuntut kepuasan lain yang menjanjikan kenikmatan duniawi. Oleh karenanya, diturunkan sebelah tangannya untuk menelusup ke dalam karet celana Isogai. Menelusuri dua bongkahan padat sekaligus kenyal yang menggoda. Terus turun hingga menemukan kerutan mungil di dalam sana. Dengan penuh keingintahuan, ditekannya kerutan itu dengan ujung kuku. Lalu—

"Mnnh!"

—reaksi yang sangat menggemaskan—menurut Gakushuu—. Isogai berjengit dan membuka belah bibir merahnya. Lidah Gakushuu langsung menerobos masuk. Menjilat lidah isogai sebagai salam pembuka.

Kedua paha Isogai merapat. Tindakannya salah besar karena justru menjepit kaki Gakuhou yang masih bermain-main tanpa merasa terganggu dengan aksi anaknya. Sebagai orang yang telah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini, Gakuhou mengikhlaskan anaknyalah yang pertama membobol keperjakaan Isogai. "Jangan terburu-buru, Asano-kun." Ia dengan berbaik hati mengingatkan. Meski dalam hati menyimpan gondok. Tidak masalah bersabar sebentar menunggu sang anak selesai atau mereka berdua bisa berkolaborasi. Yah, Gakuhou sedang mencoba menghibur diri.

Pusing.

Isogai merasa kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Mungkin efek dari penipisan oksigen. Ia coba menjauhkan kepala namun Gakushuu sigap menahan tengkuknya. Ciuman berlanjut. Gakushuu makin agresif. Lidahnya bergerilya menekan langit-langit mulut, daging pipi bagian dalam hingga deretan gigi. Jelas sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatan ayahnya.

Sementara milik Isogai kian berdenyut menyiksa. Bagian bawahnya terasa sesak minta dibebaskan sekaligus butuh pelepasan. Rangsangan yang iterima tubuhnya nyaris menenggelamkan akal sehatnya. Sekarang Isogai tidak mempedulikan harga diri.

Dalam hitungan detik remaja tanggung itu mengejang hebat. Jarinya mencengkram kuat tumpuannya. Bibirnya menjepit lidah Gakushuu sebelum mendesah panjang. Tautan bibir dilepas paksa. Bernapas tersenggal, Isogai bersandar lemas pada si Ketua OSIS. Liur yang menetes di sudut bibir diseka dengan punggung tangan. "K-keluar ...," Lirihnya.

Cairan putih itu merembesi kain yang membungkusnya hingga menyentuh kulit kaki Gakuhou. Gakuhou hanya tertawa pelan dan menarik kakinya. "Anak muda memang cepat keluar. Terutama yang tidak berpengalaman," Tuturnya. Matanya jelas melirik Gakushuu.

Gakushuu tak membalas. Masih terengah-engah. Kabut napsu menyelimuti manik violet. Terlebih dengan Isogai yang bersandar di bahunya. Sama sepertinya; terengah, mengatur napas. Gakushuu tak punya alasan untuk mundur.

"Akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana orang tak berpengalaman melakukannya." Gakushuu balas melirik Gakuhou. Nada bicaranya terdengar menantang.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang ..." Gakuhou berdecak. Membetulkan letak duduknya sembari bertopang dagu. "Perlihatkan. Dan aku akan menilai seberapa perkasanya putraku itu," lanjutnya dengan seringai.

Gakushuu mendengus sebelum bangkit berdiri. Isogai yang masih lemas digendongnya. Kursi-kursi yang menghalangi disingkirkan dengan tendangan kakinya. Berdecak puas, Gakushuu pun membaringkan Isogai di lantai.

Erangan pelan terlontar begitu punggungnya membentur lantai. Isogai mengerjap. Sensasi dingin merayapi badannya. Dalam hitungan detik Gakushuu pun menindih tubuhnya. Benar-benar menindih. Organ vital keduanya berbenturan. Dada bergesekan. Isogai kembali mengerang.

Terlalu malas berlama-lama dengan _foreplay,_ Gakushuu melepaskan celana beserta celana dalam Isogai. Mulutnya menjamah leher dengan tergesa-gesa. Menghisap kuat kulit putih yang berkilau karena keringat. Hidungnya menghirup tamak aroma manis yang menguar. Giginya mengigit-gigit gemas hingga meninggalkan banyak tanda merah keunguan.

Kaus Isogai dinaikkan tinggi-tinggi hingga dua titik di dada terekspos. Terlihat menggiurkan dan nampak tegang. Sama seperti batang keduanya. Mulutnya berpindah mengulum puting kecil. Membelitnya dengan lidah, melumurinya dengan saliva.

"Ahh! Gakushuu—" Isogai menggeliat bagai cacing. Tangannya meremas rambut Gakushuu tanpa sadar. Hidung kembang-kempis memasok udara. Kedua kaki dilebarkan mengundang. Otaknya kosong. Hanya ada kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang jadi candu. Isogai mendesah meminta lebih tanpa tahu malu.

Tidak berbeda dengan Gakushuu. Kesabarannya meletus bersama letupan-letupan gairah. Keringat sudah membanjiri. Tidak ada perlawan. Isogai nampak pasrah dan menerima. Saatnya hidangan utama.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Gakushuu menurunkan resleting celana. Membebaskan miliknya yang mengacung perkasa. Paha Isogai direnggangkan sedang si pemilik hanya menatap sayu.

Tercekat. Manik violet memicing begitu kerutan yang tadi sempat ia mainkan terpampang di depan mata. Berkedut-kedut mengundang untuk segera disinggahi. Gakushuu menelan ludah. Seketika proses perenggangan lubang dengan jari menghilang dari kepalanya. Apa mau di kata. Gakushuu sudah tak sanggup bersabar.

Isogai mendesah lirih. Milik Gakushuu menggesek pintu lubangnya. Manik cokelat madu terpejam rapat. Kakinya semakin dibuka lebar.

Gakushuu menarik napas sebelum menghentakkan miliknya menerobos lubang cincin yang masih sangat rapat dan kering. Sekali lagi, lupa dengan perenggangan. Aksi tiba-tibanya itu menghasilkan jerit kesakitan Isogai. Pilu dan memekakkan telinga. Tubuhnya seakan dibelah dua dari dalam. Sangat perih dan panas. Tenaganya seakan tersedot habis. Pandangannya memudar sebelum akhirnya gelap.

"A-apa?" Gakushuu menampilkan raut bingung ketika suara Isogai tak terdegar dan tubuh si Ikemen berhenti bergetar. Mengangkat kepala, ia menemukan kelopak mata itu terpejam rapat. Tak bergerak.

"Hahh ... ternyata memang kurang pengalaman. Kau lupa merenggangkannya." Gakuhou menggeleng dramatis. Menyayangkan kelakuan putranya yang kurang perhitungan.

"Pingsan?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Anak itu kelelahan dan hanya makan dua sendok nasi."

Ayah-anak itu berpendangan sejenak lalu menghela napas berat. Nampaknya mereka berdua harus menunggu dalam waktu lumayan lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Saya nyempatin nulis fic terakhir yang yang bisa dipublish sebelum **hiatus** lama. Ngetiknya super ngebut dan hasilnya pun amburegul absurd ngaco karena keterbatasan waktu. Pendek juga.

Pair OmIso atau AsaIso atau trisum AsaIsoAsa teuteup jadi OTP saya. Atau TTP? Bodo amatlah yahhh. Saya ngeship dua-duanya soalnya. Fufufufu.

Yah, kalau sampai Presiden ganti dan saya gak update-update berarti sudah berhenti nulis.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Salam Sendu**

 **Biji Nangka**


End file.
